Frontside, Backside
by Aemilia Alima
Summary: So notwendig wie Freundschaft ist nichts im Leben. Sid und Jay sind seit Jahren beste Freunde und Sid würde alles für Jay tun. Alles! ... alles?


_A/N: Ich beziehe mich in meiner Geschichte auf die Angaben, die der Film vermittelt hat und lasse reale Fakten außer Acht (In Wirklichkeit ist Jay nämlich 4 Jahre jünger als Tony). Dennoch gehören alle Personen sich selbst, abgesehen die, die meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind._

**Frontside, Backside**

**1. Wie alles begann**

„Zieh Leine, Gianetti-Gans", sagte Jay genervt und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, doch seinem Befehl wurde keine Folge geleistet.

„Darf ich mit euch skaten? Bitteeeee!", bat die quengelnde Kinderstimme, die von klein auf immer das bekommen hatte, was sie wollte.

Jay blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Du kannst überhaupt nicht skaten", stellte er verächtlich fest. „Ihr könnt es mir beibringen", wurde ihm erwidert.

Der Blonde baute sich in der ganzen Größe eines Elfjährigen auf. „Wer legen keinen Wert auf die Gesellschaft von Leuten wie dir", sagte er hart und blickte die kleinere Person kalt an. „Geh zurück in deine Villa und nerv deine scheißreichen Eltern."

Aufmüpfige braune Augen funkelten Jays grüngraue an. „Da ist es langweilig", verlautete der Besitzer der braunen Augen und hörte sich dabei eine leichte Spur rebellisch, aber vor allem frustriert und schrecklich gelangweilt an.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem, Gianetti-Gans, ich bin nicht dein Babysitter", entgegnete Jay.

„Nein, aber du könntest es werden", schlug derjenige, dem der Spitzname „Gianetti-Ganz" galt, mit heiterer Stimme vor.

„Nein", donnerte Jay, drehte sich um und ging weiter. Nach ein paar Schritten schmiss er das Board, das er die ganze Zeit über unterm Arm geklemmt getragen hatte, zu Boden und stieg mit einem Fuß darauf. Mit dem anderen stieß er sich einige Male vom Asphalt ab, ehe er die Straße entlangrollen konnte.

Mit gekrauster Stirn blickte Sid Jay hinterher. Er würde nicht nach Hause gehen, von seinem Vater zu einer Runde Schach aufgefordert werden und von seiner Mutter in den Garten „zum Spielen" geschickt werden. Das war so öde!

Er war zwölf, da spielte man nicht mehr im Garten. Er wollte Skateboard fahren. So richtig. Wie die Kinder aus Dogtown. Er wollte genauso wie sie morgens am Strand den Surfern zuschauen, im Zephyrshop rumlungern und durch die Straßen skaten. Er wollte einer von ihnen werden. Er wollte nicht mehr dieses langweilige Leben des verwöhnten Kindes führen. Und er würde einer von ihnen werden, auch wenn das bedeutete, Jay Adams zu nerven.

Entschlossen begann Sid zu laufen, hinter Jay her, der auf dem Rollbrett wesentlich schneller war. Schon nach ein paar Metern machte Sids Kondition ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Schwer atmend stützte er seine dünnen Arme auf seine Knie und blieb so mitten auf der Straße stehen.

Während Jay weiterskatete warf er einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und stellte befriedigt fest, dass die „Gianetti-Gans" die Verfolgung aufgegeben hatte. So weit kam's noch, dass er jemanden wie den mit zu seinen Freunden nahm.

Wahrscheinlich ist in der Schickimickiwelt gerade das „Punk-Sein" modern und da muss Klein Sid mithalten. Jay verdrehte die Augen. Als ob dieser Kerl, der seit jeher Zucker in den Arsch geblasen bekam, zu ihnen passen würde.

Er machte eine scharfe Kurve nach rechts, verließ die asphaltierte Straße und sein Brett blieb im Sand stecken. Schnell sprang er ab, nahm sein Skateboard in die Hand und erklomm die Düne. Von oben konnte er auf seine Freunde hinab blicken, die dort am Strand saßen. Es waren vier Jungs. Sie waren die, mit denen er sich aus der ganzen Skatetruppe am besten verstand.

„Endlich, Adams", rief Tony Alva, als er seinen Freund entdeckte. Jay sprang die Düne hinab, so dass Sand aufgewirbelt wurde und ließ sich hinfallen.

„Ging nicht schneller", sagte er genervt und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag und in den wolkenlosen Himmel an diesem letzten Schultag sehen konnte.

Fragend schauten die anderen – Stacy, Shogo, Tony und Red Dog – zu ihm rüber.

„Gianetti", erklärte Jay mit einem Wort und hörte sich noch genervter an.

„Diese Ratte schon wieder", seufzte Tony und klang dabei genauso genervt wie Jay. „Hoffentlich läuft er uns nicht wieder über den Weg, wenn wir nachher skaten."

„Soll lieber selbst mal skaten lernen", warf Shogo ein.

„Besser nicht!", meinte daraufhin Jay und richtete sich wieder auf, „Nachher macht er das noch und hängt mir noch mehr auf der Pelle." Sein Blick schweifte über den Strand, dann rüber zum ehemaligen Pacific Ocean Park. „Wo sind Skip und die anderen?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Die waren nur heute morgen da, seitdem sind sie nicht mehr aufgetaucht", erzählte Jim Muir aka Red Dog, der den letzten Schultag freiwillig hatte sausen lassen.

Die restlichen vier hatten sich wenigstens die Mühe gemacht, zum Ende des Schuljahres noch einmal aufzukreuzen.

Doch mit diesen verschwenderischen Gedanken konnte Jay sich jetzt nicht aufhalten.

Er sprang auf. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt?", rief er aus und fuhr sich durch die langsam länger werdenden blonden Haare während er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick rüber zum POP warf.

„Du hast es ja nicht für nötig gehalten, pünktlich zu sein, Mann", meinte Jim nur gelassen und grinste Jay an.

„Egal – worauf warten wir noch?", rief Jay und lief zurück zur Straße, die anderen folgten ihm.

Nachdem Jay aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden war, trottete Sid den Weg entlang. Adams gelang es auch immer und immer wieder ihn abzuwimmeln. Sid seufzte. Als er eine bekannte Gestalt auf ihn zukommen sah, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Gehst du surfen, Jay?", fragte er, als Jay an ihm vorbeiskatete und er beeilte sich, ihm nachzukommen. „Kann ich mitkommen? Ich räum auch auf", versprach Sid, „Das macht ihr doch auch immer, wenn die Jungs vom Zephyrshop surfen."

Jay stoppte abrupt, erstaunt darüber, wie viel Sid wusste. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin", zischte er, „Schon gar nicht da, wo ‚die Jungs vom Zephyrshop' surfen." Er wiederholte Sids Worte in einer mädchenhaften Piepsstimme. „Geh mit deinen Puppen spielen, Gianetti-Gans", sagte er abfällig, drehte Sid den Rücken zu und sprang wieder auf sein Brett.

Sids Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während er mit ansah, wie Jay davon rollte. Sid ging rüber zu einer Bank, die am Rand des Bürgersteigs stand, entschlossen, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Kurze Zeit später skatete Jay, mit einem Surfbrett in der Hand, an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken.

Sid wusste, wo Jay wohnte. Er wusste, wo er mit seinen Freunden rumhing. Das war wohl seine liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung, wenn seine Mutter ihn mal wieder in den Garten „zum Spielen" schickte. Er stahl sich einfach davon und lief runter, ins Herz von Dogtown. Mit den Kindern aus seiner Nachbarschaft war nicht viel anzufangen. Verwöhnte Snobs.

Sid begnügte sich damit, die Dogtown Skater zu beobachten und davon zu träumen, irgendwann einmal zu ihnen zu gehören. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Geld angeben oder sich als etwas Besseres darstellen, als sie. Er wollte einfach nur dazu gehören. Eben auch ein Dogtown Boy werden.

Jay war verschwunden und entschlossen stand Sid auf, um den Plan in seinem kleinen Kopf zu verwirklichen.

Erschöpft, aber glücklich kam Jay am frühen Abend nach Hause. Sein Haar war nass, er steckte noch im Surfanzug, grinste jedoch über beide Ohren.

„Da bist du ja, Baby", wurde er von seiner Mutter begrüßt, die ihm entgegenkam und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. Jay war überrascht – freudig überrascht. Donnie war nicht da und eigentlich hatte er einen Streit und somit eine betrunkene Philaine erwartet.

„Wo ist Donnie?", fragte er. Seine Mom machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach … der ist mal wieder ausgetickt", meinte sie leichthin. So hatte Jay sie zuvor noch nie über ihren Freund reden hören.

„Was ist los, Mom?", wollte Jay wissen und blickte argwöhnisch drein.

„Schau nicht so skeptisch", lachte Philaine und wuschelte Jay durchs Haar. „Ich habe mir die Zeit gut vertrieben. Dein Freund war zu Besuch. Herrlicher kleiner Kerl." Philaine schmunzelte.

Jay stellte das Surfbrett an die Wand des Wohnzimmers. „Wer? Biniak?", fragte er, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass die Beschreibung ‚herrlicher kleiner Kerl' auf ihn passte.

„Nein, nein", sagte Philaine schnell, „Es war Sid." Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein fröhliches Lächeln und in ihren Erzählungen bekam sie Jays wütenden Gesichtausdruck gar nicht mit. „Er ist lustig. Er hat Tee gekocht. Gott, Jay, ich weiß nicht wann ich das letzte Mal in dieser Küche Tee gekocht habe … dann haben wir uns hingesetzt und er hat mir von seinen Eltern erzählt, dass sie ihn hüten wie ihren Augapfel, weil er ein Problem mit seinem Ohr hat … dass er dich beneidet, Jay. Er würde uns beneiden, das sagte er, der Kleine! Er sagte: „Ich würde lieber arm so wie Jay anstatt reich so wie ich leben." Ein herzlicher Junge." Philaine seufzte glücklich, hielt dann aber inne, als ihr Jays verkrampftes Gesicht auffiel.

„Was ist los, Baby?", sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Keine Angst, ich habe nichts Peinliches erzählt", sagte sie dann vorsichtig und hoffte, dass dies vielleicht der Grund für den Ärger, der Jay im Gesicht geschrieben stand, war.

„Was hat der gemacht?", wollte Jay wissen, „Hat er dir Geld gegeben, damit du so über ihn redest?"

Seine Mutter sah bestürzt aus. „Geld?", echote sie verwirrt, „Wieso sollte er?"

Als Jay am nächsten Morgen zurück vom Strand kam, hörte er das laute Lachen seiner Mutter schon, bevor er die Tür zur Wohnung überhaupt geöffnet hatte. So lachte sie nur selten. Und wenn … dann nur mit ihm. Nicht mit Donnie. Und auch nicht mit … Sid.

Der schmächtige Junge saß auf der zerschlissenen, alten Couch neben Philaine und schnitt eine Grimasse, während Philaine in ihre Tasse hineinprustete vor Lachen. _„Er hat Tee gekocht. Gott, Jay, ich weiß nicht wann ich das letzte Mal in dieser Küche Tee gekocht habe …" _Philaine blickte auf, als Jay die Tür ins Schloss knallte. „Da bist du ja, Baby", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war sanft und liebevoll, als ob sie ihn besänftigen wollte. Sie kannte ihren Sohn und wusste, wie es aus seinen grüngrauen Augen blitzte, wenn eine Welle der Wut ihn zu überrollen drohte. Sid setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. „Hi Jay", sagte er und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hi", presste Jay hervor. Seine Hände hielten krampfhaft das Surfbrett.

Philaine blickte ihn flehend an. „Sid hat mir gerade davon erzählt, wie er versucht hat, sich Skateboardfahren beizubringen und dabei den neuen Mercedes seines Vaters demoliert hatte", erzählte sie mit einem Lächeln. Ein leichter Hauch von Rot schlich sich auf Sids Wangen, als Philaine vor dem großen Jay Adams – seinem Fast-irgendwie-schon-Vorbild – sein Nichtkönnen preisgab.

Wider Willen musste Jay grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie der tollpatschige Gianetti Daddys Karre mit einem Board zerstörte. „Hey, die Idee könnte von mir gewesen sein", rief er rüber zu Sid und biss sich daraufhin sofort auf die Lippe. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Er sollte doch wütend sein. Auf Sid. Weil er einfach so – jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal – in sein Zuhause reinspazierte und mit seiner Mutter rumspaßte, als sei sie seine beste Freudin. Er nahm ihm doch seine Mutter weg! …oder? Jay versuchte, sich darüber zu ärgern, wie Sid seine Mom zu Lachen brachte.

Sei wütend! Sei wütend! Sei wütend!

Doch Jays sonst so aggressive Verhalten ließ auf sich warten. Stattdessen entspannten sich sowohl seine Hände als auch seine Gesichtsmuskeln. Auch seine Mom sah entspannter aus und Sid … Der sah einfach dermaßen glücklich aus. Jay würde ja sagen, er sah so glücklich aus, als ob er einen Sechser im Lotto hätte, aber den Erzählungen seiner Mom nach, konnte man Sid nicht wirklich mit Geld glücklich machen.

Jay konnte Sid einfach nicht hassen. Er konnte ihn nicht dafür hassen, seine Mutter fröhlich zu stimmen. Jay blickte rüber zu seiner Mom und Sid und ein vages Anzeichen eines Lächelns schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Und irgendwie begann er, den ulkigen kleinen Kerl zu mögen.

Philaine klopfte auffordernd auf den freien Platz neben sich auf der Couch und Jay ließ sich – immer noch im Surfanzug – nieder. Nach einer Weile ungewohnter Stille ergriff Sid das Wort. Er lehnte sich rüber zu Jays Mom, um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern, redete dabei aber laut genug, damit Jay alles mitbekam. „Erzähl ihm aber nicht die anderen Geschichten, Laine. Ok? Bitte?", er setzte einen Hundeblick auf. „Das könnte nämlich leicht unangenehm werden."

Jay grinste. „Wie süß, Gianetti-Gans, du weinst dich bei meiner Mom aus." Jay erntete einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Mutter, Sid dagegen stieg auf seinen Kommentar ein und spielte deprimiert. „Traurig, was?", fragte er und seufzte dramatisch, „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, eine solch liebevolle Mutter zu haben, die nicht – wie meine Eltern – Geldgier und Konsum verfallen sind." Seine Augen blitzten schelmisch, so dass Jay nicht heraushören konnte, ob er es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ach übrigens, ich bin Sid. Hört sich besser an als Gianetti-Ganz. Außerdem ist es kürzer und man muss nicht so viel Energie aufbringen, um diesen zungenbrecherischen Spitznamen auszusprechen." Sid streckte, an Philaine vorbei, Jay seine Hand entgegen.

Jay betrachtete die blasse Hand kritisch. Den auffordernden Blick seiner Mutter brauchte es gar nicht, denn nach einem kurzen Augenblick Jay schlug von sich aus in Sids Hand ein und sagte feixend. „Höchsterfreut, Sid, du Ratte, ich bin Jay."

Zufrieden ließ sich Philaine in die Polster sinken. „Also, Baby, bringst du unserem hoffnungslosen Skaterboy hier das skaten bei?", fragte sie und grinste zuerst ihren Sohn, dann Sid an.


End file.
